Reasons for Horny Ghosts to Leave City Hall
by TheAlchemist'sDaughter
Summary: V/D, It's "Education Day" in Amityville, and the mayor is paying a visit to the local high school" But we don't really believe that's the only reason he's there, do we? I mean, we know him better than that! Or Danny does, anyway.
1. Education Day

Chapter 1: Education Day

The student body had known that Amityville's esteemed mayor was going to visit their school for some time now. It was part of a new scheme patronizingly called "Education Day." They had spent the last week preparing for it, hanging banners and so on. Everyone seemed more or less excited, and the teachers were positively beside themselves. Watching the sad female teachers start paying attention to their appearances with a style that was at least twenty years out of date was making me feel a little sick, actually.

I think I could be forgiven for not jumping for joy at the idea of having Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, my eternal nemesis, come to my school. As if school wasn't bad enough already. I know him better than anyone in this place, and I say he's up to something. He wouldn't propose something like this out of the kindness of his shrivelled, black heart.

It might be good publicity, he might just be bored, but those reasons are not enough in themselves to make him drag his ass into a building full of teenagers at 8:30 in the morning. There was something more going on here, there always was, especially when I'm involved. He'd just better not be trying to make me his son again.

In fact, he'd better stay away from me altogether. God, this is probably all just some elaborate scheme to get to me. In recent months, he's made his intentions very clear. Way, _way_ too clear, if you ask me. He's even more insane than usual if he thinks I am in any way attracted to him. He must be off his meds.

I am not, repeat _not_, going to be _with_ him.

At all.

But especially not in _that_ way.

I mean, that's just, ew.

So it's just great that he's coming to my school. Looks like today's just going to be one of those days, only instead of fighting evil ghosts, I'm going to be fighting off the advances of one evil half-ghost in particular.

Perfect.

This is my life. You want it? It's yours.

Nevertheless, I made sure to get to school on time. I can't afford to be late again. One more wrong move and I'm in detention. Every student is to gather outside for first period to watch Vlad give some inspirational speech on a little podium that the principal rented especially (Big Yay). Then the cheerleaders will do their thing, the marching band, Mr Lancer will undoubtedly have some kind of speech prepared.

Hopefully, it will be short. Ghost powers are a great thing in many ways, but when they can't even get you out of boring school assemblies, then really, what good are they?

It went exactly as I thought it would. I tuned out everything that was happening (in order to preserve some degree of sanity) and just kept my eyes on Vlad the whole time, making sure he didn't try anything. But he just sat there looking smug as usual. Occasionally he would scan the crowd and catch my eye, but I was always quick to look away.

That would just make him more smug, the bastard. He would look back at whatever was going on with a look of eager anticipation. He was definitely planning something, and chances are, it was to do with me.

He gave some phoney speech about how education is so very important in today's world, and how children are the future and his number one priority as mayor. Don't make me laugh. Or vomit, whichever. Everyone applauded at the end of course, then the bell rang for second lesson, and we were released, thank merciful God.

I knew Vlad was going to spend the next hour observing a class before he had to go back to City Hall and his duties as leader of "our great town, Amityville," but nobody knew which class as he was going to choose himself at random.

Random, my goddamn ghostly ass.

How did I not see it coming? How could I have not known that this was obviously his plan? It couldn't have been any other way. But when I walked into class, and saw his smug face sitting at the teacher's desk, silver hair glinting in the pale sun from the window, his eyes immediately zoning in on mine, I still stopped dead in my tracks.

That is, until Dash shoved me from behind since I was blocking the door, and sent me stumbling to my seat. I sat as low as I could, while Miss Krantz giggled and fawned over Vlad as he basically gave her lesson for her. All she did was snap viciously that we'd "Better pay attention, 'cause there's going to be a test on this!"

"Now, now, my dear Mrs Krantz, young minds need a soft hand, and gentle persuasion," said Vlad, in his election winning, melt-the-hearts-of-old-ladies-everywhere voice. I hated the way he looked at me then. I hope he saw my grimace of disgust.

"It's Miss," she giggled, patting her perm and blinking at him from behind her horn-rimmed glasses. _Get a hold of yourself woman,_ I thought. _Where's your self-respect?_

He turned back to her. "Miss, then," he replied, smiling a million watts in her direction. She looked so flustered I thought she was going to hyperventilate. That would have been pretty good, actually.

_You don't have a __snowball's chance in hell, _I thought. _And throwing yourself at him won't do you any good. He is way out of your league, Missy, even I can see that. _

Suddenly, the bell rang, taking me by surprise. That had to be the first time I hadn't been watching the clock. Even more amazing, the class gave Vlad the chance to say his regretful good-byes and tell us how thankful he was that we had allowed him this experience, yaddi yaddi yadda, before packing up.

Once I got out into the corridor, I let out a huge breath I hadn't even known I was holding. The ordeal was over. Vlad was going back to whatever it was he did as mayor. Today could was free to become just another day of school. So far, it had been incident free. Maybe I had been wrong about Vlad.

No. I was never wrong about Vlad. Which could only mean the worst was yet to come.


	2. Chemistry

_Last time:_

No. I was never wrong about Vlad. Which could only mean the worst was yet to come.

Chapter 2: Chemistry

I was right.

The second I crossed the threshold into the chemistry lab I realized my mistake. I had totally forgotten the test we were having today.

I was so dead.

Completely 100 screwed.

I was more nailed than my Grandpa's thumb, and that's saying something. He has a fidelity card at the ER.

I groaned in my head and committed myself to my fate, trudging miserably to my seat at the back. The teacher had already passed out the papers and I turned mine over, scanning the front page for anything I might remember. Resigned to failure, I got my pencil case out of my bag and made a start.

It took me five minutes to go through the whole test and answer whatever I could. I sighed, and stared at the front page again, desperately willing myself to recall the appropriate lessons. I nibbled on the end of my pen absentmindedly. I knew my distress showed on my face but I didn't care. I saw that no one was looking as I scanned the room around me.

"Oh, come now, Daniel, surely you're not stuck already?"

I had to seize hold of the desk to stop myself from falling off my chair, and my shout of surprise was mercifully swallowed into a painful hiccup. I quickly looked around me, practically giving myself whiplash in the process.

I appeared to be alone, but I knew that voice, and I knew it was perfectly possible that _he_ was there. I strained my ears, listening for any further indication that I was being watched, but everything seemed normal. I narrowed my eyes, letting him know I was not amused.

"Vlad?" I whispered through gritted teeth, trying not to let anyone around me hear.

"Yes, Daniel?" The words came out of the empty air, though thankfully his voice was lowered. This could not be happening to me. This would be too cruel. How could he do this?

Ooh, this was so like him!

"What are you doing?!" I hissed. I heard the bastard laugh, low and amused.

"I just thought I'd spend some quality time with you," he said, trying to sound hurt. As if he had ever had feelings.

"Don't start - "

"No talking!" called the teacher from the front of the room. I couldn't afford to be talking to myself in class, that would get me more beatings and locker-stuffings than normal. I pulled out a loose page and started writing.

**Don't start that with me again! GET LOST!**

Part of me was hoping this was all just a hallucination or a cruel joke, but after a moment, a pencil floated out of my pencil case, seemingly on its own, and began to write.

It was so bizarre to see the pencil writing by itself that I just stared at it for a moment. But then I quickly realized that if anyone cared to look in my direction, they would also see the haunted pencil asserting its independence, so I positioned my bag to block it from sight as best I could.

_But, Daniel, I feel it's time to end this feud between us. I'm sure you'll find I have my redeeming features once you get to know me._

I could almost hear the wink in his voice and it creeped me out. I hastily wrote back;

**I do know you, that's the problem! Get it through your thick head, I'm not interested!**

The pencil moved again.

_I'm confident I'll win you in the end. I have all day._

_ALL DAY_!? This could not be happening. This was like one of those nightmares where you turn up at school and realise you're naked. My worst enemy hadn't really gone ghost and followed me into class, invisible. He wasn't really going to spend the day trying to convince me to go out with him. It was just some horrible, horrible nightmare.

Though it did sound worryingly like something he would do. I looked back at the paper. He had written "Love, Vlad" under his last note.

I had known he was going to pull something, but I never suspected this! Well, I would just have to get rid of him, show him that it was a lost cause. But right then I had a test to fail.

I ignored Vlad, and went back to the paper in front of me. I understood even less now, my brain was so frazzled. I forced myself to focus, the end of my pen back between my front teeth. Movement next to me caught my eye and made me look back at our note page.

_I love it when you do that._

Instantly I withdrew the pen from my lips, blushing furiously. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I frowned, the back of my neck tingling. The pencil kept moving, but I didn't care. I was ignoring him.

I wouldn't even get an F on this test if I didn't do something soon. I needed a miracle and all I got was an invisible, horny pest.

I found my eyes continually flicking back to that gently scrawling pencil, so I decided to indulge myself momentarily and see what he had written. Most of it were things like "Vlad & Danny Forever," "Danny Masters" and "V&D" circled with a heart. At the moment he was writing "Vlad + Danny "

I snatched the pencil away from where it stood in the air, deciding I didn't want to know. I heard him sigh sadly, but I didn't care. I used it to write back to him;

**Look, I'm on my way to an almighty F here, and you're not helping!**

There was a pause after I slammed the pencil down on the desk, but then my test paper was tugged away from me, along with the pen I had been using. I watched in amazement as one by one the answers were filled in. Page after page was quickly covered in Vlad's neat, curly writing, and then it was handed back to me, finished, and it only took about seven minutes.

_You have only to ask, my dear._

I let the "my dear" go, as he had just seriously saved my ass. I didn't know what to say. I wrote back a shaky "Thanks, I guess."

_Think nothing of it. We halflings have to stick together. Just don't say I never do anything nice for you._

I must have looked slightly less reproachful, because he now added;

_My place or yours?_

Instantly I remembered just what a jerk he was. I seized the paper and scrunched it up into a little ball.

God! Just when I start to think that maybe he's not complete poison inside, that his human half might actually be in there somewhere, he goes and reminds me just what an old pervert he is! What an asshole!

Well, it was break in three minutes, and then I'd be sure to take care of him.


	3. Gym part 1

**Author's note:** Hey, everybody! I'm amazed at the response this story is getting! It's basically just something me and my friend, Amber Spirit (credit, credit) came up with one day to entertain us. I guess all I can say is read, enjoy, and of course, review!

_Last time:_

Well, it was break in three minutes, and then I'd be sure to take care of him.

Chapter 3

As soon as the bell rang, I threw everything into my bag and was down the isle before most people had even stood up. I handed in my test, the teacher eyed the varying handwriting suspiciously, but I was already out the door. I marched quickly to the nearest toilets, checked it was empty, then I quickly went ghost.

"Alright, Vlad, show yourself." Somehow I knew he was there, and sure enough, Vlad Plasmius materialized before me, his arms folded and a sly grin on his face.

"Daniel, the toilets? Surely you could wait the five minutes it would take for my limo to get here. Although, I must admit, the risk of being caught does make it that little bit more interesting."

I flew at him, fisting my hands in his cape where it lay on his shoulders, and forced him back. He grabbed my waist and spun me around so that it was my back against the wall by the time we hit it.

My skin creeped as his fingers massaged my waist, and he was way too close. I could feel his hips against my thighs as he held me pinned with my feet off the floor. His face was so close I could feel his breath against my face, and he was looking at me with playful lust open in his red eyes.

Infuriated, I sunk through the wall, then came back through the ceiling. I blasted him in the back, keeping my distance. He wouldn't get his hands on me like that again. I was not going to play his sick game.

"Get the hell away from me," I said. "Get out of my school."

He crossed his arms defiantly.

"Why should I?" he said slowly, enunciating every syllable. "I'm having fun."

"Well, I'm not. People are going to notice," I said.

"Not if you play along. I'm invisible, it's you who's making a spectacle of himself."

I was too angry to think of more rational arguments for him to leave me alone, and it was obvious that he wouldn't listen anyway.

"Just get out," I said, and I flew through the ceiling away from him, hoping he knew better than to follow me.

I turned back into Danny Fenton and went to my locker in the few moments I had left before class. I hadn't seen either Tucker or Sam yet and my mood was truly foul. This was just unreal. I threw my books into my locker and took out my gym kit, then slammed the door. I couldn't believe I now had double gym with Dash to endure.

The bell rang and I shouldered the door to the school locker room open. I was starting to calm down a little. It looked like Vlad had left after all. I found a more or less secluded spot and started changing. I pulled out my gym kit and hung it on the open locker door first, then I got hold of my t-shirt, ready to pull it over my head.

But I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched, and I realised that I didn't know for sure that Vlad had really left. But he wouldn't be in here, would he? I mean, even he wouldn't sink that low. And how would he know what classes I had? On the other hand, it was exactly the type of perverted thing he'd do.

I narrowed my eyes and looked left, then right. I couldn't see anything that hinted at a ghostly presence. I didn't bother calling to see if he'd answer because A) there were too many people and I didn't want to encourage more rumours of schizohood, and B) if he was there, the last thing he would do would be give himself away when I was on the verge of taking my clothes off.

"Move your ass, Fenton!" shouted the drill sergeant we have for a gym teacher, bringing me more into reality. I would just have to bite the bullet. Odds were he had gone home anyway, right?

I pulled my shirt over my head, but when I came out of it, my gym shirt was missing. I looked around for it, but it wasn't there. Ice settled into my stomach along with the conclusion that Vlad was in fact there and that he was watching me and had taken my shirt. I tried to push it out of my mind, telling myself I was just being paranoid, but I was still standing there naked from the waist up.

My eyes widened as my belt buckle undid itself. I yelled and leapt away from where I had been standing, glaring into the empty space.

That old _pervert_!

Unfortunately I had earned myself a lot of unwanted attention. Everyone around me was staring at me as if I was crazy. If only I was. I tried to laugh it off.

"Stubbed my toe," I offered as an excuse for my behaviour.

"Just get changed, okay, Fenton? Don't make my job any more unpleasant than it already is," replied Coach with a long-suffering look. I turned back to my locker and found my gym shirt exactly where I had left it. I tugged it on hurriedly. I was going to get changed as quickly as I could then get the hell out of there.

I kicked off my shoes and dropped my pants, my cheeks burning. As I reached for my shorts however, the leg of my boxers lifted and I felt cold, ghostly fingers run up my thigh.

"Need a hand?" breathed Vlad's disembodied voice in my ear.

Of course, I jumped out of my skin, slamming into the lockers with a loud crash that had heads turning. I made a guess, and managed to slap his hand away. I pulled the shorts on, grabbed my shoes, and practically ran to the gym.

As I passed, I heard him say, "You're no fun," in a pouty, sulking voice. That damn bastard was enjoying himself while I was on the verge of a breakdown and ruining what little reputation I had left.

I sat on the gym room floor, tying my laces while my eyes darted around manically. I saw Coach hold op one of many large, magenta balls.

Oh, how I loathed those balls.

"Dodge ball," he said simply, and handed the ball automatically to Dash, who immediately looked over at me.

Great.

I stood up, wanting at least to be in some sort of position to defend myself. Around me, balls were beginning to be thrown, and people were starting to move. I braced for impact. How could I fight ghosts on a regular basis and yet suck so much at gym? I guess I'm just better coordinated with my feet off the ground.

I saw Dash bring his thick, football-launching arm back, then I saw the dodge ball leave his grip and come hurtling towards me.

But then, a miracle.

The ball stopped.

Just stopped. In mid-air. Right before it hit me.

And then it fell harmlessly to the floor.

I watched the ball roll away from me in amazement, understanding instantly what must have happened. Vlad must have been standing right in front of me, protecting me. I looked back at Dash, who was staring at me in enraged confusion.

He understood that I had cheated him out of his victory somehow, and his caveman brain was telling him to try again, harder this time, and get it right. He seized a ball off one of his jock friends and hurled it at me with all his might, aiming for my head.

Again, it stopped before it even touched me, only this time it was sent rebounding back at Dash, fast and hard, obviously thrown with a personal vehemence. It hit him square in the chest, just below his neck, and the force of it knocked him on his back.

I couldn't help but grin, even though I knew I was going to get paid back tenfold later on. People around us stopped to watch, murmuring in amazement. Dash never got hit with a dodge ball. He had more chance of getting hit with a car. Coach declared him "Out" in a tone of awed disillusionment, and Dash threw himself to his feet and trudged over to the bench.

At that moment, I felt a whole new appreciation for Vlad, and for the first time ever, I was glad to have met him.

As the game progressed, Dash was brought back in, and other people stopped taking shots at me, recognizing that it had become personal for Dash. I was the only one he ever aimed for, but the same thing always happened, the balls would just stop dead. Then they would either drop to the floor, rocket back at him, or find their way into my hands. By the end of the game, Vlad and I had become perfectly synchronised, we learned how to make it less obvious, we were seamless.

Together, we became a lean, mean, Dodge ballin' machine! I was the king of that court!

And it felt good!

Not just whooping Dash's ass, but fighting beside someone who could handle it. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew where Vlad would be, because it was where I would be. Our powers were the same and that gave us insight into each other's actions. He knew he could trust me to predict his movements and be in the right place when he needed me. I didn't like to admit it, but he was a much better partner than Sam or Tucker could ever be.

I grew bolder with Vlad's protection. I was no longer paralyzed by fear of getting hit by the ball. I followed his lead, understanding his rare calls of "Daniel!" In the commotion, no one noticed him speaking, but I couldn't talk back as he was probably the only one in all of Amityville with the name Vlad, and there certainly wasn't anyone by that name in my gym class.

By the time Coach blew his whistle to mark the end of the game, I had worked up a healthy sweat, and I felt like cock of the walk. I was undefeated, whereas Dash had been thoroughly humiliated. If I had been able to high-five Vlad, I would have. But then Coach announced we were going to be doing sit-ups and so on in the second lesson, and that we had to get into pairs. I saw an angry Dash pushing his way towards me.

"You're mine, Fenton!" he shouted.

Oh man, was I in for it now.


	4. Gym part 2

_Last time__:_

Oh man, was I in for it now.

Chapter 4

All my arrogance fled, and I took a step back in the face of my doom bearing down on me. But then Dash seemed to stumble and hesitate. He looked confused, and put his hand to his head for a moment. Then he looked back up at me with a look I recognised all too well.

His back was too straight for Dash, and he was smiling at me, but it looked unnatural on him. The final giveaway though was the red glow in his eyes.

Vlad, now possessing Dash, walked towards me, and any friendly feeling I might have had for him vanished. I recognised the same sly lust in his expression from earlier in the bathrooms. Around us, people were beginning their sets of sit-ups, with their partners counting and holding their feet down.

"Ah, Daniel, I believe I am meant to hold you somehow?" he said innocently, looking casually around him. His voice sounded so strange. It was Dash's voice speaking with Vlad's smooth, rolling intonation and damned double-entendres. It was a voice that managed to sound amused and bored all at once, like he was entertaining himself with jokes in his head that were at your expense.

"Forget it," I spat back, crossing my arms defensively.

"Activity, Fenton! This _is_ a gym class!" shouted Coach from across the room. I grumbled and sat down on the floor, with "Dash" following eagerly.

"Only my feet," I warned as fiercely as I could, crossing my arms over my chest to do my sit-ups.

"I'll think I'll be the judge of that," he said, smiling wickedly at me. He gripped my feet, stroking the arch of my foot through my sneaker with his thumb. I sighed angrily, resigned to my fate.

We were meant to take turns doing sets of twenty. I figured, the faster I did them, the faster I would get out from under Vlad. I started counting at about two a second.

"Slowly, Daniel, slowly. Enjoy it," said Vlad, silkily. I shook my head in disgust and did my best to block him out. This was so wrong on so many levels.

The only thing that allowed me to keep it up at that rate was sheer desperation and rage at the sight of his smug smile and red eyes rising and falling above me. He was enjoying this, the bastard. I felt his put more weight on my feet as he leaned forward over my knees, looking down at me. His position meant that if I actually completed the sit up, I would probably end up being kissed, but I was careful to avoid that.

His eyes moved down my body, making me cringe, and he sighed heavily, as if dreaming. I suddenly felt his hand leave my foot and stroke up my calf.

"Nineteen, twenty!" I said quickly, diving out of his grasp. My abs were on fire, but I would have taken a lot more pain than that to get away from him.

I saw Vlad lie down out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't care, I was sitting as far away from him as I could. But he wouldn't be ignored.

He cleared his throat to get my attention, then tapped his toes pointedly. He was lying with his hands behind his head as if he was on the beach or something. I rolled my eyes, and moved just close enough to rest my fingertips on the edge of his sneakers, looking determinedly to the side.

He started his reps, but I still ignored him. That is, I ignored him until I felt his lips catch my cheek as he came up.

I scrambled away from him, rubbing my cheek as hard as I could, trying to erase his kiss.

"For God's sake, will you cut it out?!" I shouted at him, as he looked perfectly innocently back at me.

"Problems, Fenton?" called the Coach wearily, coming over to us. I looked up at him, considering telling him, but I realised there was no excuse, truth or lies, that would make him let me out of this situation.

"No, Coach," I said, hating him.

"Good," Coach glanced at Vlad, but wandered away, obviously trusting the school's golden boy. I glared at him, and he winked at me.

"Bathroom, Coach?" I shouted desperately. I was waved permission, obviously just to get me out of his hair. I didn't care, I needed a break from that madman.

In the bathroom, I splashed water on my face and neck, and took time to calm my heartbeat, trying to work out a plan of action. My mind was blank.

I wasted as much time as I could in there, knowing Coach would never notice my absence. When I did eventually go back to my own personal living Hell, Vlad looked a little disappointed.

"I was just about to go looking for you. I thought perhaps you had changed your mind and were waiting for me," he said.

"Not even in your wildest dreams," I replied, kneeling down to at least fake activity. I regretted my words instantly. A slow, lazy grin spread across Dash's face as if I had reminded him of something.

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" Vlad replied, telling me so much more than I wanted to know about his dreams.

"You know what you're doing amounts to child abuse?" I accused him.

"Only because you're being so difficult. If you let yourself enjoy it, 'abuse' would be the last word on your lips, I assure you."

God I wanted to throw a brick into his face and knock out those perfect teeth of his. Even though it was Dash's body, I could just so easily see Vlad in my mind's eyes, as if he was super-imposed before me.

"How do you expect to get anywhere when you never even give me a straight answer?" I said.

"A _straight _answer. I wonder if you did that on purpose to hurt my feelings? Well, never mind, sticks and stones, as they say. But I take your point. Ask me anything and I will restrain myself and answer simply."

"Why me?" I asked quietly, afraid of what the answer would be. If this was more than some sort of game to him, he would be a lot harder to get rid of. If he thought he was – shudder - in love with me, then I knew he would never stop until he got what he wanted.

Vlad sighed heavily, dropping all pretence. He seemed to collapse in on himself until he was just a normal person. He looked down away from me.

"I was afraid you might ask that," he said. Then he suddenly brought his eyes up to look directly into mine, though it seemed as if it was hard for him to do. "The answer is simply this: I could never have with anyone else what I could have with you. I meant what I said earlier about we halfas sticking together. You may hate me, but you can't deny that you understand me. We are the only two people on the planet to have suffered such accidents as we did. We are fated to belong to each other," he said.

Crap, I was afraid of that.

What the hell do you say to something like that? What is an appropriate thing to say when your long-standing enemy confesses his love for you while possessing your other worst enemy during gym class?

"But... I'm just a kid."

Those were the words that came out of my mouth, though I was not aware of choosing them. I hated how small my voice sounded. But that was what this was really all about, wasn't it? How could he expect a high schooler to accept a relationship with someone who was the same age as his parents?

What was I saying? Would it really make a difference if I was older?

Would it?

Vlad leant forward and put his hand on my shoulder, making me retreat until we were tilted slightly with him hovering over me. His eyes had changed somehow, they glowed with what looked like sympathy and admiration.

As well as just glowing, of course.

"But you are _not_ just a child, Daniel! You have seen and done so much more, you _are_ so much more than any 'kid'!"

I was frozen under the power of his praise. I saw his eyes flick to my lips, but his intention didn't really register as he slowly leant forward to close the gap between us.

The long, shrill sound of Coach blowing his whistle made us both look sharply over at him. I fell back into reality feeling like I was dangling from dental floss over a bubbling pit of lava. Before Vlad had a chance to look back at me, I was out and racing for the locker room.

I heard him call out for me, but I didn't care. I got changed at the speed of light, and tore out of there before the last few stragglers had even come in, though I did notice a dazed and confused-looking Dash stumble through the doorway.

What the bloody fresh hell was that!?

This situation is getting way out of control! He was going to kiss me, in front of my whole gym class, looking like Dash, AND I HADN'T TRIED TO STOP HIM!! I needed serious, serious help. Nothing like that could ever be allowed to happen again.

EVER.

But I didn't know where to go, or where to hide. Dash was unpossessed, which meant ghostly Vlad was floating around here somewhere, invisible and undoubtedly looking for me.

My feet automatically took me to my locker, where I dumped my stuff and collected my books for next lesson. I was shaking like a leaf with a gun to its head.

It was lunch. I decided my best bet was to go to the cafeteria like normal, meet up with Sam and Tucker, and see what they thought. I would only tell them about being stalked by invisible Vlad, I wouldn't tell them about the ki-... about the gym part.

Oh god, don't let him find me again after that.


	5. Lunch

_Last time:_

Oh god, don't let him find me again after that.

Chapter 5:

I shuffled along the lunch line, looking over my shoulder continuously and trying to make myself small. I spotted Dash with his friends, but he seemed to have decided to stay away from me. That was a relief at any rate, I didn't need him on top of Vlad.

After getting my tray of whatever, I found Sam and Tucker and sat down opposite them. They were arguing about some trivial thing, but stopped when they saw how twitchy I was.

"Hey, Danny. What's up?" they said cautiously.

"Vlad's been stalking me all day, following me around in ghost mode, making himself invisible," I abbreviated, keeping my voice quiet under the hum of the cafeteria.

"Really? Is he here now?" asked Tucker, his eyes flicking from side to side.

_He __doesn't know what real paranoia is, _I thought.

"I don't know. Maybe. I might have ditched him after gym, though I'm not sure," I replied.

"Why? What happened in gym?" asked Sam.

Curse her and her insight.

I felt the bench I was sitting on give slightly as if someone had just sat next to me.

"Oh, Christ," I said, instantly tensing up. I felt a ghostly arm go around my shoulders, and I closed my eyes, trying to take myself away.

"Daniel, you left me," whispered Vlad right next to my ear.

"What is it?" said Sam.

"He's here," I answered. My skin felt like ants were swarming out from where his arm was touching me.

"Maybe that's why I protect myself with sexual bravado. It hurts less when you run away," the voice in my ear continued.

I would not believe that he was hurt. Nor would I believe that I cared.

My only relief was that Sam and Tucker didn't seem to be able to hear him over the rumble of the other students. They picked opposite sides of me to look at awkwardly, unsure what to do or say.

Yeah, well, welcome to my world.

I balled my hands into white-knuckled fists as I felt his breath against my neck, and flinched when I felt his lips brush lightly over my skin. I ground my teeth so hard it hurt. I thought I would be safe with my friends, but being in a crowd only put me at a disadvantage since I couldn't fight him off me.

He used one invisible hand to pull my leg closer to him as he continued to kiss my neck. My agony must have shown on my face because Sam asked;

"Is he hurting you?"

"You could say that," I growled, my eyes focused like lasers on a neutral point on the table.

"Cold, Daniel, very cold. But I forgive you," whispered Vlad huskily, in what only be called a bedroom-voice. He seemed to be getting more pleasure out of this than I was, but I had to admit, it could actually have been worse. His lips working against my neck didn't feel particularly slobbery or anything, they felt kind of warm and velvety, and he definitely seemed to know what he was doing too.

If he had been a teenage girl, I would have been all over him like ugly on an ape, and that was a fact. I wouldn't be wasting my time there with Sam and Tucker, I would be getting me some. But he wasn't a teenage girl. In fact, he was about as far from it as you can get, which meant that I stayed rooted to my seat, trying my hardest to ignore him.

If you ignore bullies and the like, and they supposed to lose interest and go away? Isn't that what they tell you?

Only, I didn't think Vlad was going to lose interest in me anytime soon.

The hand on my leg slid stealthily upwards, and I couldn't stop a whine of pure torment escaping as it passed dangerously close to the family jewels. A finger or two slid under my shirt, rubbing my stomach gently.

"God, that's so weird. I can see your clothes moving," said Tucker. My eyes flicked up to them, and in that moment I realised that this simply could not be allowed to continue. I had to put an end to this somehow, and I was getting desperate.

I stood up suddenly, enjoying a momentary feeling of freedom as Vlad became dislodged.

"I'm going to go get rid of him," I offered simply as an explanation, then I stalked quickly out of the cafeteria, leaving my untouched lunch where it was.

I knew Vlad would be following behind me as a I marched to a bathroom that I was certain would be deserted.

I swung the door open so hard that it bounced back of the wall. I was so angry I didn't even really notice myself going ghost. I spun around to see Vlad floating near the door. He looked a little disconcerted, as if he was afraid he had pushed me too far this time.

He had.

Again, I wasn't one hundred per cent aware of my actions. All I knew was the determination to get my life back to normal, or at least what it had been before "Education Day" ever started.

One instant I was glaring at him as if I could make him burst into flames, and the next I had my hand pulling tight in his hair, and I had crushed my mouth against his. He was understandably startled, but I only held on tighter when he jumped in surprise. My eyes were closed, I don't think I could have bared to see what I was doing.

If he wanted me, then he would bloody well get me.

It only took a second before his arms came around me, pulling me hard against him, his lips beginning to move against mine. I let his hands position me any way he wanted, anything to get him to leave me alone. He pulled one of my knees around his thigh, his other hand at the small of my back, making sure there was not even the tiniest gap between us.

I meanwhile had both arms around his neck and shoulders, using my hands to tilt his head whichever way I wanted. I was practically attacking him, coming at him so hard and relentlessly that he staggered back against the sinks. He gave as good as he got, though.

One hand pointed at the door as he sealed it with electric-green energy. Though I had intended to have privacy, the feeling of being shut in with him scared me a little. It made me feel like there were no limits to what could happen now. I felt him become human again under my hands, and for some reason it was easier to follow his lead and do the same.

He took more control now that he was taller than me, and slowed down the rate at which we fought. He kissed me more deeply, his arms holding me to him with affection instead of restraining me. One hand held my cheek as his tongue touched mine.

I wasn't thinking. If I had been, I would have asked myself what the hell I was doing. I couldn't say when it had stopped being about anger and revenge, and started being about something else entirely. I would have been forced to admit that whatever Vlad was doing, he was freaking amazing at it. I would probably have surprised myself by realizing that I wasn't completely disgusted and frantic to get away.

But like I said, I wasn't thinking.

Vlad pushed closer to me, as if I tasted good and he wanted more. I let him, kissing him back. I couldn't have said where the attraction lay, if it was attraction that kept me there. His hands slipped under my shirt, and my hands quickly leapt to his waist, instinctively trying to get his approval by imitating him.

He didn't push it though, his hands just moved over my skin, keeping pretty low and not venturing high enough to make me uncomfortable. A weak, contented moan escaped him.

Then the bell rang.

As soon as I heard that loud, shrill sound I snapped away from Vlad like a rubber band. I was awoken back to reality as if it had been an alarm clock. Vlad and I stared at each other, perfectly frozen in our actions. I looked at him, his silver hair was all messed up and his lips were flushed and swollen. His blue eyes were watching me very carefully as he held his breath.

My senses came back, and I realized just what we were doing. The horror must have shown on my face, because he said;

"I'll give you a million dollars if you don't go to class."

He obviously meant every word, spoken with a slight tinge of desperation, but I didn't even consider it. I opened my mouth to say something, maybe to apologize, but the words caught in my throat.

I left, and he knew better than to try and stop me.

**Author's Note:** There's going to have to be a bit of a pause here, guys. I'll get back to writing as soon as I can. I'll definitely update by next Monday though!


	6. Art

_Last time:_

I left, and he knew better than to try and stop me.

Chapter 6: Art

I felt like some sort of criminal walking into that room full of normal, chattering teenagers, while I had just been making out in the bathroom with the mayor/billionaire/ghost. I kept my head down and avoided eye-contact. I wondered if I looked different somehow, whether they could tell.

My mind was refusing to process what had just happened, and I was eternally grateful. I felt like maybe I was in shock or something. My stomach felt emptier than one of Vlad's electoral promises, and I was glad for my senses to be focused on that for a while. God, I was so hungry I thought I was going to explode. I hadn't eaten any lunch, after all.

The scatterbrained art teacher gave us some simple drawing assignment, which I started doing readily enough, though without any skill. Normally, I'm kind of alright, but I wasn't really concentrating. I just couldn't be bothered with looking objectively at a pencil sharpener.

"Danny,"

I winced. It was Vlad.

"What?" I answered surly, my head resting on my hand with my elbow on the table. Inside, I was terrified of what he might say. I couldn't stand it if he wanted to put me on the emotional spot. I so did not want to even look at my feeling right now. Couldn't we pretend the whole thing had never happened?

"You ran away from me again."

"So?"

"We were making such good progress." He sounded like he was struggling to bring back his teasing tone of before. My picture looked more like a bucket than a pencil sharpener.

"No. We weren't making progress. We will never make any progress. There is no progress to be made. It's not going to happen, Vlad," I said. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I was going to put a stop to it.

"You don't have to be scared, Danny, there's nothing wrong with what we want," he said silkily, making me wince at his allusion to my possible sexual orientation.

"Shut up. We are not having this conversation. And what happened to 'Daniel' anyway?" My words were getting a bit more bite to them now.

"I thought you might consider me more of an intimate friend, since you attacked me in the bathroom." It was strange how attuned I had become to the tones of his voice after hearing it all day without being able to see his face. He sounded sickeningly smug, but then I heard him heave a ten-ton sigh that sounded like it took all his lung-capacity, and what he said next was distinctly deflated. "But I can call you 'Daniel' if you prefer."

I grunted in reply. I didn't really make a difference either way. I took a moment to examine my drawing, and reached for an eraser when I noticed it looked like Mickey Mouse.

"Tell me what's wrong, Daniel," said Vlad. I settled for a minor problem that was actually fixable, and exercised my right as a teenager to exaggerate.

"I'm starving to death."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll be right back," he said, sounding slightly more cheerful having found a way to help me. I didn't reply since I couldn't tell if he was still there or not. I just concentrated on my pencil sharpener, running my stick of charcoal back and forth over the shadow more than was strictly necessary.

After a minute or so, a fat red apple materialized on my desk.

"There you go," said Vlad's disembodied voice beside me again. I reached for the apple. The teacher was so flaky I knew I could totally get away with eating in class.

"Where did you get it?" I asked, admittedly a little grateful.

"The teacher's lounge. It's scandalous how much better they have it in there compared to your cafeteria. I should do something about it," he said.

We sat in silence as I ate my apple. I couldn't tell if it was an awkward silence or not. I just continued drawing one-handedly. My pencil sharpener was starting to look like a mail box, which I considered to be close enough.

"Do you mind if I draw?" asked Vlad, presumably bored. I shrugged, and noticed a sheet of paper and a stick of charcoal zip across the table.

I decided I would handle this situation like a man, I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to do. Since I didn't care about Vlad, I would ignore him, and I wouldn't let my temporary insanity depress me. Everyone makes mistakes, it's what you do afterwards that counts. So I straightened up in my chair and turned away from him.

But Art is really boring. There's only so much you can do with a pencil sharpener, and it doesn't take long to put it a few straight lines for a table and the window behind it. So every once in a while I would glance over my shoulder to see what Vlad was actually drawing.

At first I saw the vague shapes of two people, but the lazy, distracted strokes of the charcoal gave the impression that he was only doodling.

When I next looked back, he'd filled in some scenery. One of the people seemed to be being leaning on a table with some windows behind him, or something like that. I was kind of looking at it upside down.

I managed to concentrate for longer this time, so by the time I turned around, he had almost finished his sketch. My eyes widened in horror and I actually gasped with anger.

He had drawn me and him making out in the bathroom.

I snatched the paper away from him.

"Hey, that's not finished!" he said.

"I don't care!" I snarled through gritted teeth in what I guessed was his direction. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

What I didn't realise is my hand with the picture in was still aloft behind me. I only remembered when I heard the teacher's voice dangerously close to me.

"Oh? Finished, Danny?" she said.

I whipped the drawing under the table, blushing furiously, searching her face for any indication that she'd seen. She just looked down her nose at me through her rhinestone glasses suspiciously.

"Hmm," she murmured, and leant down to take a look at my own drawing of a pencil sharpener. "I don't want you doing work for other subjects in my class, " she said, before wandering off. I waited until she was a safe distant away before saying,

"That was too close, you sick ghost freak!"

"Oh, now, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," replied Vlad, sounding extremely indignant. I moved the picture back where I could see it. I looked closer at it. The bastard was actually a half decent artist. It was about the only thing about him that was in any way decent.

What got me the most though were the characters expressions (they were characters, not me and him). While my character looked admittedly a little scared, Vlad looked reassuring and kind of, well, loving. The body language was completely x-rated of course, he had me pushed back on the sinks, shirtless, in his arms, while he was leaning over me, holding my hand to his exposed chest.

"I remember it being the other way around," I said without thinking.

"Oh, so you're acknowledging it now?" he said smugly.

God dammit, I hadn't meant to do that.

I just growled an indistinct, monosyllabic reply and pushed the offending picture away from me. Unfortunately, this put it back in his hands. I saw it lift up and the corner moved as he rubbed it. I was past caring if anyone else saw things floating around me.

"Good, it's not too smudged. This is going on my bedroom wall," he said. I decided not to reply.

There was only one lesson left before this nightmare day was over. He wouldn't follow me home, there was too much anti-ghost equipment, and my Dad, who was a ghost repellent himself in this case. I just had to last one more hour. What could possibly happen in that time?


	7. French

Last time:

_Last time:_

I just had to last one more hour. What could possibly happen in that time?

Chapter 7: French

By the time I got into French, Vlad had recovered all his previous self-confidence.

"Ah, _le Francais_, the language of _l'amour_. Don't you just love the way it rolls off the tongue? _Embrace-moi, je sais que tu me desir_."

"Shut up," I replied. I might not have understood what he said, but I could make a pretty good guess considering how my day was going.

"_Je peut tu montre le Paradis_," he continued, murmuring in his damn silky voice, making goosebumps crawl up my neck and under my hair.

"Go. Away."

"_Ah, tu brise mon coeur, mon petit_..."

"Please leave me alone," I whimpered. Having him breathe sweet nothings in my ear was making things very hard for me. It was making me feel all fidgety, and a small, trampled down, treacherous part of me was kind of liking it. He sighed, disappointed, and said;

"One day, Daniel, one day..."

"No."

I noticed the girl next to me watching me out of the corner of her eye, and blushed. But then I saw that she blushed too, and looked away hurriedly, biting her lip which escaped as she smiled. I smiled back, and she blushed even harder. Her name was April, and she was the quiet type. Well, that was the nice way of putting it. The more common way was to say she was a loser. I mean, she was so nerdy, _I_ looked cool next to her.

"Hi," she squeaked quietly at me. She was supporting her head on her hand with he elbow on the desk, as she stared fixedly at me.

"Hi," I replied, and I heard Vlad snort next to me. She blushed.

"You're Danny Fenton," she continued.

"Er, yes..."

"I'm April."

"I... know." This girl was confusing me. She didn't seem to be the brightest crayon in the box. I thought I heard Vlad growl softly behind me.

"So, do you, er, like... French?" she said.

"No, not particularly,"

She giggled, and answered "I know what you mean." She grinned scarily and batted her eyelashes, while I leaned away from her slightly. "So, er..." She began, but she didn't finish because her elbow very suddenly slid off the desk, making her face plummet down and hit the wood painfully.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" I asked, trying not to laugh. Of course I knew what, or should I say who, had caused her elbow to shift, and half of me disapproved, but then, the other half just couldn't help it.

"Is there a problem?" called the teacher from the front of the room, peering at us through her mega-glasses, trying desperately to this far away. April was holding back tears, but she managed to shake it off well enough to answer.

"No, it's nothing," she said, dismissing the teacher. She turned back to me, flushing red like a tomato.

"Are you alright?" I asked again.

"Oh yeah, just clumsy, I guess. So, what do you like then?" She seemed eager to return to our conversation where we left it, and I thought I might as well go along with it. Trouble was I couldn't think of an answer.

"Ghostly billionaires from Wisconsin with silver ponytails," said Vlad cattily in my ear. I ignored him.

"Uhhh..." Ghost-hunting? Not ghost-hunting? I don't know, what do I like? "You know, just, stuff. The usual, I guess," I said.

"Yeah. So you don't do anything in the weekends?" She started playing with her hair. Why was she still smiling when I was currently making as good a conversation as a retarded log? And she couldn't look me in the eyes. Was something going on here?

"No, nothing official," I told her.

"Oh, well, in that case, maybe you'd like to do something, you know, with - Ow!"

She grabbed her head as if her hair had been pulled. Unfortunately, this made the teacher spin around again.

"Fenton! Maybe you'd like to give us an example of the _subjonctif_?"

Uh oh.

"Er..." Vlad whispered something in my ear and I repeated it. I knew this was a bad move as soon as the words left my mouth and I heard my stalker chuckle quietly.

"Why, Daniel, I thought you'd never ask," he said, making me blush, but the teacher just adjusted her hideous orange cardigan and muttered before turning back to the blackboard;

"Yes,... I suppose that that could be considered a, a _subjonctif_."

I frowned, hoping Vlad would know it was at him, I also realized the girl was now blushing and looking at her desk with a shy smile on her face. I wondered what I had said.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the moment she did, there was the sound of chalk screeching on the blackboard. The class groaned and hissed, and the teacher muttered an embarrassed apology. April turned back to me, smiling at the teacher's expense, but again, when she tried to speak, the room was filled with an ear-piercing squeal. I looked towards the front of the class and saw the teacher looking at the chalk in her hand nonplussed. I sighed.

"Write it down," I said.

The moment April tried to pass me her little slip of white paper, it was snatched out of her hand and tossed away. I forced a laugh,

"Wow, draughty in here," I said. April was starting to look unnerved.

"Um, yeah. Well, anyway, what I wanted to ask was maybe this weekend you'd like to go to the cinema or something with -"

Her chair tipped over backwards very suddenly and unexpectedly, considering all four of its legs had been resting securely on the floor. She squealed and the crash attracted the attention of the room.

"Fenton! Again?! Detention! Out!" yelled the teacher at me. April was crying and holding her head. I grabbed my bag and left just to get away from all the noise and the stares.

"Well done, Vlad! You got me a detention, thanks a lot!" I said angrily when we were out in the corridor. He materialized beside me and took his human form, matching my stride, looking unashamed. His expensive shoes echoed off the tile. He shrugged, and said casually;

"You don't have to go to detention. I have a limousine waiting outside,"

Of course, my first reaction was pissed-off disgust, but then I considered just how much I didn't want to go to detention with that vindictive bastard of a prison warden overseer.

"You know I have enough money to make this all go away. Come with me now, and you'll never be in detention again."

Free pass for life? In exchange for one afternoon getting spoiled by a hot billionaire?

"I won't ask for more than you're comfortable with, which I suspect is actually a lot more than you admit."

No way. I could never volunteer to be his boytoy. I mean, I wasn't... was I? I did attack him in the bathroom... But no, if I was having to talk myself into it, then that meant I didn't want it, right? So I could just keep my life easy and the way it is.

But then I'd have to go to detention.

Really, all he was asking for was my company. I could give him that, without compromising myself, couldn't I? And I wouldn't have to tell anyone...

I had to look at this simply. Detention, or limousine?

Vlad stopped me by catching my arm and stood in front of me. "It couldn't hurt to just give me a chance..." he said, and he leaned in, brushing my lips gently with his. When he pulled away, his eyes looked nervous, as if he was generally afraid of my rejection.

Detention...

...Or limo?

I groaned, and grimaced. "Alright..." I said reluctantly. The grin that spread across his face was dazzling, and went all the way to his eyes, which sparkled with glee. My instincts still put up a fight knowing that I'd made him that happy.

We broke out into the sunny day that had bloomed typically while I was in class. His long black limousine was hard to miss once you were within a few feet of it, but it was parked out of the way, as inconspicuously as possible. Inside was designed like a high-class brothel, with shag carpeting, TVs, and a not-so-mini bar. I slid down onto the soft leather seat next to him, my heart beating in my throat. The door closed behind me.

And suddenly I wasn't that scared anymore. The tinted windows filtered out the sunlight of reality. This was like a different world, a small pocket in the time/space continuum that was totally private. I could do anything I wanted in here, without any consequences.

"Can I offer you a drink? I might have some coke or something, I'm not sure..." said Vlad, looking at the bar doubtfully. I looked too, eyeing the innumerable bottles.

"You're worried about me being underage?" I said with a faint tone of incredulity. Vlad laughed,

"I see your point," he said. He seemed awkward now that he actually had me. I took off my jacket.

"It's a little stuffy in here," I said, not missing the way his eyes watched me. What the hell was I doing? I wasn't too hot. But I still had that feeling of recklessness, I was skiving off detention, after all. I might as well do something worthwhile to earn the trouble I was going to get for this.

I suddenly had an idea, inspired by the hell Vlad had been inflicting on me all day. I went ghost, and looked at Vlad with revenge in my eyes. Now the tables were turned. Maybe Danny Fenton couldn't fool around with his arch enemy, who also happened to be mayor and much older, or maybe 'experienced' would be better, but Danny Phantom sure could.

Vlad noticed the look in my eyes and swallowed hard, but then his old familiar smirk crept back into place.

"Aren't you going to put your money where your mouth is, Vlad?" I asked my voice finding an appropriately sultry tone that I'd never known I had.

"Oh yes, Daniel," he said reaching for me, "And I do have an awful lot of money."

**Author's note: **The end! I kind of like that last line there. Vlad loves his money. But this is finished now, so don't expect any more. Which is a good thing for me since the last couple of chapter's have been kind of stale, I think. Anyway, see ya.


End file.
